


The Wrong Coat

by ihatsu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatsu/pseuds/ihatsu
Summary: After spending a lovely night with his lover, Percival waltzes into MACUSA with a brightly coloured coat.





	The Wrong Coat

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme fill for the prompt:   
> "Has this been prompted before? Preferably Graves grabbing Newt's colorful blue coat, but I wouldn't say no to the other way around, or where they both grab the others coat. Both, both is good ;)"

Percival literally had the best night’s sleep he’s had in an extremely long time. He woke up refreshed, relaxed, and energized. A warm body was cuddled up next to him and he lounged in the feeling of Newt’s lean figure against his. A plush blanket covered their naked bodies.

“Morning.” Newt mumbled, lips moving sensually against the skin of his neck. His lover sat up and draped himself over the dark-haired man, caressing the body underneath him with light, almost ticklish, fingers.

“Good morning, Newt.” A pleased smile curled through his lips, brown eyes analyzing the magizoologist’s freckles that  expanded well beyond the dip of his pelvis. Newt’s gaze grew dark with lust, but a quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall had Percival jolting out of bed, nearly smacking the other in the face. The redhead scurried back out of surprise, sheets pooling around his hips. The American’s smile turned apologetic when he saw the look on Newt’s face. “Sorry.”

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I just realized the time, I’m going to be terribly late for my meeting with President Picquery and well, work in general.”

“It wouldn’t do the Director of Magical Security to be late for work, now would it?” Newt teased, eyes wrinkling with amusement and a matching mischievous grin gracing his lips. “What kind of example would you be setting for your subordinates? I suppose I shouldn’t distract my handsome lover anymore...”

Percival groaned as the other tossed him a wink and slithered out of bed -- his naked arse on full display as he entered the adjoining washroom.

A tousled mop of curly hair peaked out around the corner as Newt asked in that sinful, seductive voice of his, “Coming?” The Auror could never resist his boyfriend. They fucked hard and fast against the marble counter and Newt gave him a blowjob while they were in the shower,  _ trying  _ to get cleaned up.

Now Percival was going to be  _ extremely late. _ As much as tardiness irked him, he couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that crossed his face as he rushed out the door, not glancing at the coat he grabbed and swung around his shoulders. He was so distracted by his naughty thoughts about bending Newt over various surfaces that he didn’t even register the difference in fabric from his regular coat.

Regardless of where he went, Percival always garnered attention from others, whether it be for his position in MACUSA or his appearance, so the fact that people were staring today was nothing out of the norm for him. When he swept through his department though, he definitely noticed a lot of raised eyebrows. Those who were present broke out into gossip, which was unusual since everyone knew how much of a strict boss he was.

He swore he could feel a vein throbbing on his temple as he made eye contact with Tina, who shifted her gaze as quickly as possible. “What is it, Auror Goldstein? Is there something on my face?”

“Ah, uh, no, Mr. Graves…” The brunette trailed off, eyes drifting to his outerwear instead. She cleared her throat, uncomfortably. “It’s-- uh-- rather-- isn’t that Newt’s coat?”

Percival glanced down and true to her observation, it was Newt’s. His palm sprawled over his brow, a red hue encompassing his entire face, as he coughed out of embarrassment.

And they had done such a good job with hiding their relationship.

Of course, Newt chose to grace them with his presence at that moment. It was odd to see him dressed in such drab colours, but he was attractive nonetheless. A flush covered his cheeks as he witnessed his boyfriend wearing his bright blue peacoat. He met Tina’s unashamed stare, her mouth gaping in awe as she realized that one of her closest friends and her hard-ass boss were shagging.

“Um, it’s really not--” Newt scrambled for words and Percival didn’t think that either of them would ever live down the humiliation of this moment.

Fontaine gave a hearty laugh and exclaimed, “Sorry, boss, but blue really ain’t your colour!” A stern glare thrown his way caused him to clam up and his face turned ghostly white.


End file.
